Un respiro tranquilo
by CarlosXWolf
Summary: Dos chicos adolescentes, uno un despistado y otro un vago, llegan a un nuevo mundo llamado "Equestria" un mundo que al no ser *compatible con ellos* sus reacciones al llegar no seran nada *normal*, además de el odio producido hacia la culpable de todo, una pegaso. También porque los habitantes de este mundo no eran como pensaban que serían los humanos...
1. Va a ser ¡LEGEN-DARIO!

_¿Hey que pasa chavales? ¿Todo bien? ¿Todo correcto? ¡Y yo que me alegro!_

_Bien, primero que nada, hola a todos. He estado leyendo este foro (no sé si considerarlo foro Dx) desde hace ya mucho tiempo pero como estoy hecho todo un fluttershy, entonces no me habia decidido a entrar. Y ahora que entré, quiero compartirles una historia que me había estado pasando por la cabeza hace mucho tiempo y que por fin tuve el valor de ponerme a escribirla asi como de venir y postearla aquí (que he de aclarar que soy nuevo, y es mi primer fic, asi que esto va ser una cagada mundial)._

___Antes que nada, os voy a decir que este fic no es una *pastelada dramática* ni tampoco un *amor imposible* este fic es diferente._

**___¡IMPORTANTE! El personaje Jesús fue sacado del fic *Un nuevo Impulso*, el me esta ayudando un poco con él, a sí que darles las gracias xD_**

_Y bueno, sin más decir. Aquí teneís el capitulo uno!_

* * *

''El tiempo es como un hámster en una rueda, no importa si corras mucho o poco, siempre, todos, nos paramos''

O esa mierda me decía yo mismo en la cabeza mientras que, el profesor, no paraba de explicar palabras amorfas francesas y sí, dije amorfa. He de admitirlo, odio completamente el francés y también Francia, ¿por qué? Tal vez sea porque mi país nunca se ha llevado bien con los gays. Y de todas formas me da igual; pasando de tema, son las tres menos cinco y para mí esto se estaba haciendo eterno. ¿El qué? El instituto o mejor dicho: la cárcel para nosotros, los estudiantes.

''Ojalá todo este instituto ardiera en el infierno''

**-Y para decir (palabra amorfa) se debe pronunciar de forma aguda: (palabra gay) y tened en cuenta que nunca se debe pronunciar (palabra que ningún lenguaje podría traducir)-** Dijo un profesor con un supremo orgullo gay al decir esas palabras, para colmo la última clase tuvo que ser de francés. Irónico, ¿no? ¡¿NO?! ¡Vamos! ¡Que tan solo queda treinta segundos para poder irme a casa!

Y si os preguntáis porque estoy así será porque, lógicamente, nunca habían mandado deberes para estudiar los fines de semana, así que hoy era como para un cristiano el día del juicio final, un día súper importante. Un día en el que el cual, yo había realizado una puesta con un amigo de jugar diez, atentos, diez horas seguidas al Team Fortress 2 en la versión de PlayStation. Así que tenía tres días para hacer lo que me plazca.

-**Y así, es como debe hablar un buen francés, (palabra súper amorfa)-** Terminó de explicar el profesor aunque en ese momento, desgraciadamente, a mí se me reventó la vena de la frente. Así que, sin control, golpeé mi mesa.

**-¡Me da igual como se deba hablar francés, joder! ¡Que estamos en España!-** Grité con un descontrol y levantando las manos a lo estilo Tony Stark.

…

Toda la clase, incluyendo el profe gay, se quedó callada al ver mi expresión de loco.

**-¿Podemos continuar la clase?-** Dije molesto ya que ya estaba escuchando algunas personas reírse de mí. Por cierto, ¿no se me olvida algo?

Y ese algo era la campana, que estaba sonando en este preciso momento

**-¡Me las piro!-** Dije nuevamente quedando toda la clase callada.

De todas formas en ese momento ya había gente levantándose, ya se veía salir ya gente de otras aulas, y también profesores hasta las el escroto de trabajar ocho horas diarias, cuarenta horas semanales…

-**Simplemente, ¡LOL!-** Me dirigí hacia la salida y **-¡OH! ¡SORPRESA! ¡La puerta está cerrada!-**

Con un respiro, con dos cojones y con un aliento a comida barata de cafetería, abrí la puerta hacia la salida del instituto. En ese momento, me sentía como Gordon Freeman al encontrar una palanca.

La luz me cegó como un friki en plena época de rebajas de Steam. Y sí, no exagero.

**-Esto es hermoso-** Los pájaros cantaban y el sol está en su mayor esplendor, lo que daría un calor perfecto, madre mía, incluso ya hay gente planeando ya lo que seguramente harían tarde.

Salí del instituto a la velocidad del scout*, ¡hombre, es normal!, esas ganas de descansar para jugar un rato y alejarse tres días del instituto, es el sueño de todo adolescente cada semana.

Y bueno ¿la pregunta del millón? Obviamente es ¿Quién soy? Púes bueno, ¿por dónde empezar?

Me llamo Carlos, soy un chico de 16 años de edad, soy de complexión alta, que para ser más exactos mido un metro setenta, obviamente no soy de esos chicos que tienen abdominales pero por suerte tampoco un gordo con tetas, más o menos yo estaría en lo que sería la mitad de ellos 2, tan solo un poco más delgado pero casi eficientemente en forma. Tengo el un poco largo, no mucho, su color y el de mis ojos son negros. Soy por lo general, un chico de carácter alegre, dinámico y con confianza en mí mismo, también he de admitir que soy un algo vago e inocente, en algunos momentos tensos suelo ser más activo, despierto a lo que me rodea y más seguro de lo que tenga que hacer.

**-Tengo unas ganas terribles de llegar a casa y poder probar la versión de PlayStation de Team Fortress 2-** Me decía a mi mismo mientras buscaba las llaves de mi casa en mi maleta y me ponía a jugar con ella lanzándola por los aires. Mi ciudad, Cádiz, la de los carnavales y las de las cervecitas en el bar de abajo viendo el fútbol y tomando unas *tapas*.

Finalmente, luego de andar 400 metros hasta mi casa, abrí la puerta del patio y no podía aguantarme a coger el The Orange Box e irme a casa de Jesús. ¿Qué quién es Jesús? Oh, bien os lo explicaré.

Jesús es un amigs que tengo, con él… enserio, me ha pasado cosas alucinantes y muy, muy, pero que muy graciosas. De hecho, ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar… hermm… la vez que fuimos a comprar el Gran Turismo 5 por la noche en un callejón, un policía le dijo que levantase las manos, ¿razón? Era por la noche, y Jesús tenía una sudadera puesta, el policía creía que era un yanqui, así que, como el cabrón de Jesús se estaba meando y el policía le dijo que levantase las manos, encima que estábamos en un callejón muy oscuro, lo gracioso fue lo que le ocurrió a el pobre policía.

Sí, le meó encima…Hasta que nos topamos con la patrulla policial.

Bueno por donde iba… Jesús vive en un piso solo, porque sus viejos se lo están pagando, no es de aquí sino que es venezolano, vive en España porque está estudiando algo de electricidad o no sé que leches en un instituto o algo parecido; algo que me extraña de este tío es que para ser venezolano es rubio, y sí, dije rubio, tiene los ojos azules y… ¿lo pensasteis verdad? Al igual que, yo creía en un momento que Jesús es Británico, ya sabeís, pelo rubio (parece un Saiyajin) y ojos azules. Jesús es como la mujer en plena mestruacción, las mujeres, en esta época, suelen tener una personalidad muy cambiante, lo mismo pasa con este tío, aunque la verdad, la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasa de buen humor, pero os lo digo, este tío me sorprende siempre. Es una caja llena de sorpresas.

Y pasando el tema de Jesús, entré al patio de mi casa y como siempre…

**-Si por ti, mi príncipe Romeo…-** Empezó a cantar mi vecina, la que está todo el mismísimo día viendo la Copla.

**-No jodas… no me jodas…-** Me dije entre dientes, con una rabia en las manos que era capaz de romper una pared de diamantes.

**-Buenos días, Carmela-** Intenté decirle a la vie… perdón, mujer de edad avanzada con una voz educadamente, mientras que mi mente me decía ''Tranquilo, es solo una mujer que ve la Copla y las novelas a ¡TODO VOLUMEN TODAS LAS MAÑANAS!''

**-Buenos días Carlos, oye ¿no estaba lloviendo antes?-**

…

Por favor, que eso que acabo de escuchar no sea mi cerebro explotando.

**-N-no que va, el día está soleado-** Dije sacando las llaves de mi bolsillo de forma paranóica del bolsillo y intentaba abrir la puerta de mi casa como si fuera un ladrón.

Y sin soportarlo más, la llave encajó a la primera, en serio, hoy es mi día de suerte.

**-¡Adios!-** Dije entrando por fin a mi casa y caía abajo sobre la puerta. Me gustaría ver la cara que tendrá la vie… perdón de nuevo, mujer de avanzada edad ahora.

**-¡Mamá! ¡Ya estoy en casa!-** Grité cerrando la puerta de mi casa, pero lo único que oí fue el sonido de los coches de afuera. **-¡Mamá! ¡Que ya he llegaó!-** Pero de nuevo nada. Solté la maleta en el corredor de mi casa y me quité el Jersey del uniforme que picaba a huevos. **-A lo mejor está en la cocina-**

Me dirigí a la cocina y todo estaba normal, exepto por una nota que había pegada a la nevera con un imán… ¡Una nota!

**-Veamos qué pone-**

_''Querido Carlos, blablababla, fuimos a casa de la prima blablablabla, no vamos a estar el fin de semana en casa, sé que sabes cuidarte solo blablablabla, te he dejado treinta euros en tu cuarto, pero como sé que lo tienes siempre desordenado lo encontrarás cuando lo ordenes._

**-¡Voy a morir de hambre!-** Dije con cara de Yao Ming.

_Te quiere mucho, tu madre y tu padre._

_PD: Lidia llegará hoy tarde porque tiene que hacer un trabajo en la universidad, posiblemente a las ocho de la noche'_

**-¡Sí! ¡Por fin un día sin la plasta de mi hermana!-**

Y tiré la nota al suelo y me deje caer… muerto de hambre.

…

**-A tomar por saco, tendré que romper mi hucha-** Me volví a levantar de nuevo con cara de Yao Ming.

Andando a lo estilo de Jack Sparrow me dirigí a mi cuarto, me quité toda el uniforme y creo que lanzé un zapato por la ventana.

**-¡Hijo de puta!-** Escuché desde abajo, a alguien le cayó mi zapato.

**-Madre mía…-**

Ya puesto mi ropa informal. Que por cierto era así: Camiseta básica roja, chaqueta negra un poco parecida a la de Sephiroth de Final Fantasy VII pero más pequeña y sin armadura, zapatos color negro y rojo de la tienda del chino de la vuelta de la esquina. Y por último, y él más importante, el colgante del videojuego Kingdom Hearts 2 que me compré en eBay por tres simples euros.

**-¡Esto va ser Legen-Dario!-** Dijé cogiendo el juego The Orange Box, de nuevo me guardé las llaves en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y de paso me agarro el teléfono con los auriculares. Iré en bici por si acaso. Y como antes, salí de mi casa en casa de Jesús, como esta vez iba en bici, el camino se me iba ser un poco más lento pero siempre que iba a casa de Jesús, siempre se me hace la misma pregunta:

**-¡¿Tuviste que vivir a tres kilómetros de mi casa?! ¡Cabrón!-**

…

Después de pedalear durante dos horas y media, llegué a la puerta de la casa del venezolano y agotado, me dejé caer sobre la puerta. Al menos pude tocar el timbre.

-**Yiaaaaah, ¿sí, quién es?-** Respondió una voz cansada con un acento venezolano por el telefonillo.

**-Soy tu puta madre, vengo a traerte una ración de arepas, no te jode**- Le dije enfadao y casi gritando.

**-Joder, muy pronto ¿no crees? Además me acabo de despertar.-**

**-Tengo el The Orange Box en mis manoooos.-**

Instantáneamente la puerta se abrió nada más decir eso.

Algo que no he dicho, es que Jesús y yo somos unos Geeks en el Team Fortress 2, lo llevamos jugando desde que era de pago. Hace tiempo, salió a la venta un pack llamado The Orange Box, el pack contendría tres juegos: Half Life 2, Portal y Team Fortress, ese pack salió en versión PlayStation y Xbox 360, así que literalmente, casi nos desmayamos a escuchar esa noticia.

**-¡Sube Weón!-**

**-Vale, valeee, ya me levantooo-** Me quejé.

Subí por las escaleras, de paso dejé la bici abajo en el patio, y ya, esto era épico, no podía aguantar las ganas que tenía para jugarlo, debía de ser bestial, si lo era para la versión de PC, imaginaos la de PlayStation.

**-¡Acá toy yo!-** Dije cerrando la puerta y entrando en el piso de Jesús, lo primero que me encontré fue un venezolano comiendo galletas saladas y tenía puesto un pijama de… Mickey Mouse.

**-No… jodas…-**

El piso del *weón* era un poco pequeño, pero lo suficiente grande para una persona, en el salón solo había una mesa con unas sillas, un sofá y otra mesa un poco más baja que estaba entre la tele de tubo y del sofá, también el salón se contacta con la cocina, el salón tiene también una ventana justamente en la espalda del sofá.

**-Hey checa esto-** Jesús cambió de canal al de las noticias.

**-¿Que quieres que vea?-** Dije dejando el Juego sobre la mesa del IKEA y sentándome

**-¡Shhh! ¡Calla y checa!-**

En las noticas no decía nada fuera de lo normal, que el rey de España se ha caído, que X diputado a robado X dinero, vamos lo de siempre.

Espera…

-**Y para terminar, hoy tendremos un eclipse total de sol, un eclipse que solo pasa cada 5 años-** Dijo el *hombre del tiempo*.

**-¡Un eclipse, weón!-**

**-¡Coño! ¿A qué hora?-**

**-Pos según dicen que serán a las cinco en punto-**

…

**-¡Las cinco en punto!-** No quería perderlo, así que… empujando a Jesús y haciendo que se caiga fuera del sofá dándose un golpe de cabeza contra el suelo, miré detrás de la ventana

**-¡No jodas! ¡La Luna está jodida cerca del Sol! ¡Jesús ven a ver esto!-**

**-...-**

**-¿Jesús?-**

**-Aaaaassdf, mi cabecitaaaaasdf-** Se queja y se pone una mano sobre la cabeza.

**-¡Deja de quejarte y mira esto!-** Grité sobressaltado señalando el televisor.

**-¡Lo único que voy a mirar es como te quejas de este dolor!-**

PUNCH!*

**-¡AAAH! ¡Duele, joder!-**

**-¿A qué jode?-**

**-Ya valeee, weón… Aaaasdff-** Dije mientras cogía lo que me había tirado el *weón*… Una caja de pañuelos.

**-Jesús… eres un maldito…-** Me refería al paquete pañuelos en plan *fap, fap, fap*.

**-Nananana, es que estoy resfriado-** Dijo con una sonrisa de *que no me pille*

**-Si claro lo que tu digas, weón-**

**-Bueno, yo voy a quitarme este pijama y ponerme la ropa, mientras TÚ te ocuparas de preparar el PlayStation-** El rubio se levanto se dirigió a su cuarto, ya a él se le notaban las ganas de jugar al maravilloso Team Fortress 2.

-**El *weón* tiene 16 tacos… y tiene un pijama de Mickey Mouse…-** Un escalofrío me recorrió por toda la espalda.

**-¿Dijiste algo?-** Ahora el *weón* (creo que voy a dejar de decir esa palabra) estaba mirándome serio en plan: *Burlate de mí una vez más y juro que te castro con mis propias manos.

**-¡NADANADANADANADA!-**

Y después de que el Weón se cambiara de ropa, era un poco así: llevaba una camiseta básica azul que no sé por qué demonios lleva la palabra SUS en ella, una chaqueta azul marino y con el cuello amarillo, lleva unos pantalones TAMBIÉN azules y por último, unas botas… TAMBIÉN azules.

**-¿Tanto de gusta el color azul, venezolano?-**

**-¿Tantas preguntas haces, español?-**

**-Uuuh, golpe bajo…-** Dije mirando hacia abajo con cara de haciéndome el triste mientras Jesús tenía una cara de *LOL*.

**-¡BOOM, HEADSHOT!-**

**-Callaté, ni siquiera encendí la consola-**

**-¿¡Es que siempre tengo que hacerlo yo todo!?-** Gritó Jesús con las manos levantadas. Encendiendo la PlayStation pulsando al botón del mando.

…

**-Jesús…tu nunca haces nada…-** Dije mirándolo.

-**¿Te he dicho cuanto me cago en tu puta madre ya?-**

**-Nope-**

**-¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡ME CAGO EN TÓ LO QUE HE ESTUDIADO!-**

**-Tu no estudias nada…-**

**-¡Callaté!**

**-¡NUNCA!-** Dijé alzando una pose de victoria. [Insertar aquí música de victoria de Final Fantasy Dissidia]

Y justo cuando iba a empezar una típica pelea de niños pequeños peleándose por un muñeco, algo nos interrumpió. Algo que nos rompió el alma. Algo que… no podré vivir sin matar al dependiente de la tienda donde compré el juego. Yo me quedé ahí, petrificado mirando y acojonandome de lo que salía de la Televisión.

**-¿Carlos? ¿E-estas bién?-** Dijo Jesús un poco asustado de cómo yo me estaba quedando.

**-La…la tele...-** Dije señalando lentamente la televisión.

**-¿La tele? ¿Qué le pasa a la…?-** Y después de que Jesús mirase la televisión, yo ya sabía lo que iba ocurrir.

**-E-el pantallazo rojo… Error fatal del sistema de la c-consola-**

''Grito épico venezolano en tres…dos…uno…''

**-¡VERGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Maldita seas realidad!-** Esto último lo dijo alzando la mano hacia arriba. Y yo me quedé mirándolo en plan,

**-Y este es el momento donde debería ir una música épica…-** Le dije con cansancio al venezolano.

**-Nananananana. Tú te vienes conmigo para que te lo devuelvan-** Dicho esto, Jesús me agarró del brazo con las dos manos, arrastrándome hasta la puerta de la casa, y yo, como todo niño de 10 años cuando no le compran su capricho cuando está con su madre en la tienda. Me tiré al suelo con un hambre inmenso.

**-Jeeeeeeesús… tengo hambreeeeee-**

**-Te jodes como Herodes-**

**-Hijo de perrilla-**

**-Olle weón…-** En ese momento, algo nos estaba olvidando, yo ya lo supe cuando me fijé en la cara de él, estaba mirando hacia la ventana.

**-¡El eclipse! ¡Son las cinco menos diez!-** Rapidamente, me soltó de los brazos, haciendo que yo me cayerá y casi rompiéndome la barbilla.

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Casi me matas!-** Dije levantándome lo mejor que pude (insertar sarcasmo aquí).

**-Joder… parece que la luna esté casi tocando el Sol…-**

**-¡No me lo quiero perdeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!-** Con la fuera sobrenatural de Goku Super Saiyajin 4 fusionado con Chuck Norris, me levanté del suelo y corriendo lo más rápido que pude, empuje a Jesús al suelo y me posicioné para ver mejor el eclipse.

**-Saaaaaasdf… vergaaa-**

**-Tío, si queremos ver esto debemos de usar unas gafas especiales o algo, ¿no?-**

**-Si pero si no miras cuando está apunto de terminar también vale... Saaaassdf… mi c-codo-**

Ayude al rubio al ponerse en pié para que vea el eclipse, ninguno de los dos éramos conscientes de lo que estaba punto de pasar.

**-Recuerda, para evitar la cegera, tapaté los ojos cuando esté a punto de terminar-**

**-Si claro, no apostamos nuestros ojos para ver un hermoso eclipse, yo no me arriesgaría tanto-** Dije imitando a cierto gordo tesorero de cierta tienda de empeños.

**-¿¡Quieres dejar de imitar a Rick Harrison y ver el puto eclipse!?-** Ya esta vez, se le notaba enfadado de verdad.

**-Vale, valeee. Ya voy…-** Me quejé sacando mi móvil y activando la cámara.

…

**-Esto tarda un poco, ¿no crees?-** Aunque la verdad, ya la luna estaba tocando el lado del Sol, pero iba muy lento.

**-¿Y a mí me lo dices?-**

**-Tú eres el que quería verlo-**

…

**-Tengo hambre…-**

**-Já, recuerda que la última vez que tenias hambre te hice una trolleada épica-**

**-Si claro, lo recuerdo, hace un mes tu me hiciste una arepa, pero como eres muy hijo de perrilla la rellenaste de pasta de dientes-**

**-¡Si, hahahaha!-**

Yo me quedé mirándole con una cara de *are you fucking kidding me?*

**-Jesús, he de recordarte que usaste la pasta dentrífica del chino de la tienda de al lado. Estuve 15 días ingresados, ¡CABRÓN, ME HICIERON UN LAVADO DE ESTÓMAGO!- **Dije cogiendolo del cuello de su chaqueta.

**-Sí, sí, calla ya. Mira, el eclipse está a punto de empezar-** Dijo haciendo un ademán señalando a la ventana.

**-Ojalá Maduro sea inmortal-** Susurré al oído del venezolano.

**-¿Dijiste algo?-** Me miró con una cara de psicópata.

**-N-nope-**

Después de mirar por fin como la Luna se pasaba por el Sol, joder, es tan épico, tan alucinante, tan… ¿raro? ¿¡ROJO Y NEGRO!?

**-Creo que he me han echado María en el sandwhich del instituto-** Dije alucinado por lo que estaba pasando.

…

Continuará.

* * *

_Tengo que recordar que este es mi primer fic,yaaa, lo sé... Es una mierda Dx, pero bueno como soy nuevo no sé que decir... ¿Que debo de poner aquí? ¿Holaaaa? Joder Dx, aquí no hay nadie. Me iré a webear un rato al Team Fortress 2 :3_


	2. Un dia completamente normal, ¿verdad?

_¿Qué pasa chavales? ¿Todo bien? ¿Todo correcto? ¡Y yo que me alegro! Yo me alegro por ti, y te invito a leer mi fic (¡OSTRAS JULIAN QUE RIMA ME HA SALIÓ!). Aquí tenéis el nuevo capi, y he de admitir que ¡ESUNA__PIIIIIIIII__MIERDA!_

_Así que… *saca el dedo* ¡OS __PIIIIIIII __BITCHES!_

* * *

La verdad que estoy acojonado y alucinado en este preciso momento.

**-V-vaya, q-que eclipse más raro, ¿no?-** Dije con una sonrisa forzada mirando a Jesús, a pesar de que ver un eclipse rojo y negro, obviamente todos son así, pero este era diferente, era un ¡PUTOMALDITOCIRCULOQUECADAMITADERADEFIERENTECOLORYNOSOLOELJODIDOBORDE!

**-Tío… baja la persiana, lentamente…-** Dijo Jesús sacando su móvil y al parecer, empezando a grabar un vídeo.

Nada más acercarme a la ventana, toda la gente que estaba abajo veía el eclipse pero… era como si no notaran lo *extraño* que tenía este.

**-¡Cierrala!-** Me decía Jesús desde… ¿DEBAJO DEL SOFÁ? Yo me quedé ahí, mirando fijamente la cuerda para bajar la persiana. Estaba más acojonado que la vez que me pasé toda una noche jugando a Slender, así que tragué saliva y tiré de la cuerda para bajarla toda.

De un jodido golpe.

Era un ambiente tenso después de lo ocurrido, no había ninguna luz dentro de la habitación, la única fuente de luz era su móvil. Al final, Jesús rompió el silencio.

**-¡Por todo el dinero de la cuenta bancaria de Bill Gates! ¡¿Qué cojones acaba de pasar?!-** Gritó en plan paranoico, por una parte no teníamos ni idea de lo que acababa de pasar, por otra, nos acabamos de perder un eclipse, UN-ACOJONANTE-Y-HERMOSO-ECLIPSE.

**-Si te soy sincero, no tengo ni puta idea, voy a volver a levantar la persiana, tápate los ojos.-** Dije seguro por mí mismo, sabía perfectamente que ahora el eclipse debería de haber terminado. Y al final tenía razón, nada más tocar la cuerda se veía salir un poco de luz, eso significaba que el eclipse debería de haber terminado.

**-¡Va!-** Dije cerrando los ojos y tirando de la persiana, evitando así que la luz entre en mis ojos.

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡MIS OJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASDFADFSASFDASF!-** Gritaba el venezolano dejándome sordo.

**-Te lo dije, la maldita luz casi te deja ciego-** Le dije imitando a mi profesor.

**-AAAAAADASDAFSFASF…-** Gritó Jesús finalmente, antes de que se quedará desmayado.

**-Madre mía, lo que puede gritar este tío-**

…

Ya eran las 5 y media de la tarde, por la plaza se veía gente con esas gafas protectoras.

**-Me pregunto cuánto costara una de esas en eBay-** Dije apoyado en la pared, esperando a que el rubio cerrase la puerta.

**-Aaaf… todavía me duelen mis ojitos-** Vale, en serio, cuando Jesús dijo esto parecía un auténtico niño de siete años.

**-Bueno vamos a descambiar ese maldito juego…-** Dijo Jesús tapándose los ojos un poco y guardándose las llaves en su bolsillo.

**-Juro que voy a castrar con mis propias manos al dependiente de la tienda-** Dije con rabia.

El camino hacia la tienda no era muy largo, pero no sé… me pareció ver algo raro en el eclipse. Algo… ¿circular en su interior? Como… ¿otra especia de círculo de colores? Joder…

…

**-Bueno… llegamos, allí está la tienda-** Dijo Jesús haciendo un ademán de cansancio.

**-Vale, juro que le voy a castrar las pelotas, arrancarle los huesos y meterselo por la boca al dependiente y para terminar…-** Estaba a punto de hablar cuando de repente un chillido me interrumpió.

**-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-** Un grito acaba de dejarme más sordo que mi vecina.

**-¿Qué cojo…?-**

La escena actual era algo extraña para mi ciudad, un grupo de adolescentes, para ser más exactos tres, poco mayores que nosotros estaba… molestando, insultando y… ¡¿ROBANDO A UNA NIÑA DE, AL PARECER 6 AÑOS!? Le estaban quitando una bolsa, no jodas, no me jodas. Yo creía que esto solo ocurría en Madrid.

Aunque de todas formas, la gente que estaba pasando por ahí ignoraba lo que le estaba ocurriendo a la pobre niña, en el fondo me estaba entrando rabia, ¿por qué lo están haciendo?

**-A tomar por culo el Team Fortress 2-** Lancé el juego y con la ira del gran Dios Todopoderoso Chuck Norris, me dirigí a lo que sería el cabecilla del grupo, era un poco más largo y, joder... este tio es albino.

**-¡Tú! ¡Gilipollas!-** Le dije señalándolo.

**-¿Qu…?-**

Y PUNCH! Le di un gran puñetazo en toda la cara.

**-¡ZAS EN TODA LA BOCA!-** Me burlé de el *cabecilla* que se cayó al suelo por culpa de mi gran puñetazo de Chuck Norris.

**-M-mierda, Jonah, ¿e-estás bién?-** Dijo su *compinche*. Jonah, ¿¡EN SERIO!? ¿Ese es su jodido nombre?

**-¡¿PERO QUÉ CHINGADOS HACES!?-** Gritaba Jesús desde el paso de peatones, que se quedó viendo todo lo que hice.

**-Emm, ¿wola?-** Le dije al venezolano haciendo un ademán de levantando la mano.

-**¡JODER! ¡ME LAS PIRO!-** Dijo otro *compinche*, más cagado que un sensible jugando a Outlast.

'' Veamos, el cabecilla está en el suelo, y creo que con el golpe se ha desmayado '' pensé mientras le daba unos golpecillos a la barbilla con el pie. ''El compinche uno está mirándome como paranoico, el compinche dos se ha ido''

Y encima la niña estaba detrás de mí, y la muy *hijaputi* no para de llorar.

**-¡Jesús, ocúpate de la niña, y llama a la policía para poner una denuncia!-** Grité dirigiendo la mirada.

**-¿¡QUÉ!?-**

**-¡Que te ocupes de la niña y llames a la mierdipolicia, sordo de mierda!-**

**-¡NO ME REFERÍA A ESO!-**

La niña, poco a poco, estaba más paranoica, y a mí, me quedaba el pelo de un calvo para que me diera lapsus.

**-¿Haber, niña, que te robaron?-** Intentó decir Jesús con su acento venezolano.

-**Sniff, m-me *gobaron* mis peluches-**

…

**-¿¡QUÉ!?-** Gritamos Jesús y yo al unísono. Yo miré hacia delante y ''¿como no?'' el compinche número dos estaba huyendo.

'' ¿Cómo demonios acabé metido dentro de este lío? ''

Y así estábamos, en vez de cambiar un jodido juego defectuoso estábamos salvando una niña de que le robasen unos míseros peluches, que estaban en una bolsa que las llevaba un tío de pelo castaño que en estos momentos, estaba huyendo de mí.

Mientras me ponía a perseguirlo un montón de preguntas recorrían mi mente como: `` ¿Por qué la niña estaba paseando sola sin su madre? '' '' ¿Por qué se estaban burlando de ella y robando sus peluches? ''

Justo cuando iba a resolver todas esas preguntas, algo muy muy pero que muy estúpido me iba a pasar.

Choqué contra él por pensar más que correr.

'' Corre, luego piensa'' Me cago en Sócrates y me sobra mierda para todos los fílosofos.

-**¿¡Donde están los peluches que le robaste a esa pobre niña?!-**

**-A-aquí-** El chico de pelo castaño metió su mano dentro de la bolsa y… lo que saco era algo… ¡Joder! ¿¡QUE BICHO SATÁNICO ERA ESO!?

Era una especie de peluche azul, parecía como un perro con alas, tenía en la cabeza un pelo multicolor, más bien un jodido arcoíris, tenía unos ojos muy grandes y son de color el peluche más raro que había visto en toda mi vida.

Luego sacó otro peluche y ¡ESTE ES MÁS RARO QUE LA MIERDA DE UN BORRACHO!

El peluche es de color violeta, y al parecer este es un, atentos, un UNICORNIO. ¿¡QUE COJONES LES PASAN A LAS NIÑAS CON LOS ANIMALES MITOLÓGICOS!?

**-¡CARLOS! ¡JODER! ¡A TÚ ESPALDA!-** Me dí la vuelta, sin dejar de sujetar el tío que tenía delante de mí.

Jesús estaba corriendo hacia mí en una velocidad inhumana, ahora que me estaba dando cuenta, todo el mundo estaba mirándome, yo pensaba morirme de vergüenza de lo que estaba pasando. Pero no, no era eso, ¿qué era? Pues yo lo único que escuché es la bocina de un camión.

Ya comprendí lo que iba a pasar, un jodido camión estaba a punto de aplastarme como un tomate cherry.

**-¡Joder!-** Me levanté dejando a el *compinche*, que este, ya cagado estaba fuera del paso de cebra. Mientras, yo, corriendo como *Cole McGrath*, intentaba salir de allí. Y fue, cuando mi suerte paso a convertirse a nivel *Bad luck Brian*.

Me caí sobre Jesús.

-**¡GILIPOLLAS! ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA! ¡ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE MORIR!-** Yo no podía reaccionar, el camión estaba a lo que sería cinco metros cerca de mí. Lo siento Jesús, adíos mama y papa.

**-¡Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-** Grité finalmente cerran

Y ¡BAM! Luces fuera.

Afuera, solo se escuchaban gritos, no eran gritos de miedo ni de horror, eran de asombro, había desaparecido.

…

Silencio y oscuridad, era lo único que veía y escuchaba. Yo todavía estaba con los ojos cerrados, tirado en el suelo encima de Jesús, o eso se supone.

**-¿H-hola?-** Dije sin cerrar los ojos esperando respuesta, nada.

Abrí los ojos y estaba en medio de la nada, solo había oscuridad y solo escuchaba mis pasos. Poco a poco estaba más acojonado, '' ¿Estoy muerto?'' '' ¿Esto es estar muerto? ''.

...

**-¡¿POR QUÉ ESTE JODIDO LUGAR ME RECUERDA AL KINGDOM HEARS 2?!-** Grité a los cuatro vientos, y como ocurrió antes, no hubo respuesta. Y algo más me hizo poner los pelos de puntas.

Jesús había desaparecido, y algo más, había algo al fondo de este lugar, era como una luz.

…

**-¡UNAJODIDALUZQUESEACERMAHACIAMÍCOMOUNJODIDOCOHETEDEFERIA!-** Grité en idioma *Carloxiano* y me puse a correr a lo estilo *Benny Hill Theme*.

''Y creo que estoy corriendo más rápido que el personaje del videojuego Slender''

La *cosa* que me estaba siguiendo era exactamente igual que lo que ví en el eclipse, era un circulo de luz multicolor, para ser más exactos, era como una circunferencia arco iris, mejor dicho, un arco iris circular.

''Un arco iris circular que, ahora mismo, estoy huyendo de él''

**-¡RUN, BITCH! RUN!-** Escuché un grito, miré hacia la derecha y, ¿adivinad quién estaba?

**-¿Jesús?-**

**-¡El mismo que come arepas!-** En serio, ¿de dónde demonios ha salido este tío?

**-Puedes decirme ¿¡QUÉ COJONES ES ESO QUE TENEMOS DETRÁS NUESTRA!?-** Le dije acojonado señalando *loquesea* que tenemos atrás.

**-¿¡Y a mí me lo preguntas!?-**

**-¿¡Tu como cojones llegaste hasta aquí!?-**

**-¡EL PUTO CAMIÓN, NOS APLASTÓ Y CREO QUE ESTAMOS MUERTOS!-**

**-¡Sí, claro! ¡Si estuviéramos muertos, yo no… m-me cansariaasf…-** No pude terminar la frase, ya que estar más de cinco minutos corriendo de algo que creo que me va a matar, si no me mató el camión que no sé ¡COMOCOJONESYDEMONIOSHESOBREVIVIDO!

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-**

…

Me desperté en el suelo, al parecer, de nuevo. Esta vez, no estaba en ese lugar todo oscuro, al menos aquí se escucha los pájaros.

''Benditos sean los amaneceres que te hacen despertar de las pesadillas''

**-Joder, un sueño doble, o mejor, una jodida pesadilla doble-** Dije mientras me volvía a dejar caer sobre mi cama.

…

**-Esta no es mi cama, de hecho no es una cama…-** Puse las manos sobre lo que debería ser mi cama, lo único que tocaba era tierra.

…

**-¡ESTO ES PASTO!-** Me levanté sobre saltado de donde estaba. No, en serio, primero sueño que me atropella un camión, luego una JODIDAHABITACIÓNQUESEPARECÍAUNMONTÓNALMUNDOINEXISTENTEDELVIDEOJUEGOKINGDOMHEARTSDOSYENCIMAMEDESPIERTOENUNJODIDO… - Me tomé unos segundos para mirar a mi alrededor, ¡no jodas!, ¿¡ahora un jodido bosque!?

**-¡YO ME CAGO EN TODO LO QUE HE ESTUDIADO Y EN LA GRAN MIERDA PUTREFACTA EN PLENA DESCOMPOSICIÓN QUÍMICA DE TODO EL DINERO DE LA CUENTA BANCARIA DE EL JODIDO MARICÓN Y TAMBIÉN CONOCIDO COMO EL JUSTIN BIEBER DE INTERNET, MALDITO SEAS ELRUBIUSOMG!-** Grité sentado de rodillas, gritando hacia el cielo.

Y aquí me estoy quedando, todavía con los brazos abiertos, respirando como un Saiyajin de fase cuatro.

**-Saiyajin, Saiyajin, Saiyajin, Saiyajin…-** Esa palabra me es, ahora mismo, como una pelota de tenis en una habitación cuadrada.

-**¿¡Y DONDE COJONES ESTÁ EL MALDITO VENEZOLANO DE LA GRAN MIERDA!? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-**

Un sinónimo de mi mente ahora mismo sería esta definición: un árabe siendo violado por un americano usando un AK 47 Kalashnikov como condón. Sí, es la mejor definición de mi mente es este momento.

''Más bien, porque el árabe era yo en estos momentos''

**-¡JODEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!-** Grité por todo lo alto intentando quitar toda mi cordura, rabia e ira que tenía en el cuerpo.

Como no podía aguantar más todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, en serio ¿¡DONDE DIABLOS ESTOY!? caí al suelo mientras que sufría un lapsus y soltaba espuma por la boca, esperando que todo lo ocurrido sea una jodida broma.

''O posiblemente un sueño triple, me hayan metido LSD en el sándwich que compré en la cafetería, o lo menos probable, que todo esto sea real''

…

Continuará…

* * *

_Bueno, sí lo sé, el capitulo ha sido una mierdecilla, ya que como era de relleno Dx, ¡ATRÁS! *saca un lanzallamas* ¡Fuera! ¡Alejaos si no queréis convertiros en panceta! *Grito Willyrex*_

_Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, pronto tendreís el tercer capi, a si que… *saca el dedo* ¡A JODERSE! ¡WUAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡COF COF! ¡BLUAAAAAAAAAAGH!_


	3. ¡Vivan los LSDs!

_¿Hey que pasa chavales? ¿Todo bien? ¿Todo correcto? ¡Y yo que me alegro!_

_Yo me alegro por ti y tú lo sabes, tú lo sabes a pesar de todos los problemas que hay en el mundo, como lo que está pasando en Venezuela y en Ucrania, pero no hay que preocuparse por eso, ya que todo eso se pasa y se recupera, lo importante es que estás aquí leyendo el nuevo capítulo del fic *Un respiro tranquilo *._

_Y sí, se me ocurrió cambiar el jodido nombre, porque si no, es parecido a un fic que ya hay por aquí (de GhostShadow666, léanlo esta muy bueno Xd)Y bueno, léelo y deja tu reviews. Gracias._

* * *

Me duele todo, las piernas, las manos, los brazos, la cabeza, el estómago y la polla, madre mía. ¿Acaso me emborraché? Pero si yo no bebo…

-Ugh…- Dije abriendo los ojos.

''Ahora lo recuerdo, lo del camión que casi nos atropella'' Pensaba mientras ponía mis manos sobre el pasto para poder levantarme.

-Puta madre, al final era verdad que me metieron LSD en el sándwich…- Decía mientra me daba la vuelta mirando a mí alrededor.

''Yo de aquí no te levantas ni de puta broma'' pensé poniéndome completamente erguido.

**CRUCK***

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Me cagó en mis huesos!- Decía mientras caía al suelo, justo casi delante de una jodida roca que me rozó la nariz.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Me cagó en Isaac Newton y en la ley de la gravedad!- Gritaba por todo lo alto mientras me ponía en posición *Perrito versión actriz porno*

…

''Lo único que faltaba es que viniera el calvo de brazzers''

…

''Los libros de poemas y las fotonovelas, la neta, que hueva…'' Pensé cierta persona rubia de ojos azules y de nacionalidad venezolana, cuya persona me ha metido en ciertos aprietos, pero aún así, me caía de puta madre.

A punto de sufrir un lapsus cerebral *cerebritis tontitis* caí al suelo dejando de tener mi ''Posición perversa''. Y ligeramente, mi visión se puso borrosa, me salía espuma por la boca y… creo que me he corrido, sí, de nuevo.

''Creo que me han abducido los aliens y que me han dejado un desgarro anal''

Mientras que me intentaba ponerme de pie, que caía casi doscientas veces maldiciendo al gran ''genio'' Isaac Newton por la mierda de la gravedad y por la razón de que caía como un borracho, divisaba un poco el terreno de donde estaba.

-Vamos a ver… un pino, un pino, otro pino, ¡coño un pinar!-

Y por fin, después de caerme una cuatro mil quinientas y pico de veces, me puse de pie, me limpié la suciedad que tenía mi chaqueta y…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¿¡Cómo demonios cojones he llegado a un puto bosque!? ¡Pero si yo solo quería descambiar un jodido juego defectuoso!- Grité con las manos abiertas.

''Simplemente… Aliens''

Me senté de nuevo en donde, raramente, aparecí ,y me puse a pensar en qué demonios tendría que hacer ahora.

''Coño, ahora que lo recuerdo tengo mi movil'' Pensé mientras metía mi mano en mi bolsillo y sacando mi teléfono *Xperia Z*.

-Vamos a ver, no tengo cobertura, no tengo internet, un ochenta y cuatro de batería, aplicaciones de linterna, música, cámara para hacer fotos y el puto *Flappy Bird*… ¿¡PARA QUE COJONES VOY A NECESITAR LA JODIDA CÁMARA SI ESTOY PERDIDO EN UN JODIDO BOSQUE!? Vamos a ver, Carlos piensa, ¿Qué haría Jesús en este momento?-

''Fap, fap, fap''

-Sí claro, y yo con mi súper mega inteligencia me voy a poner a *tocar la zambomba*-

Lo único que me quedaba era andar hacia adelante, hacia atrás, derecha o izquierda. Así que, como toda persona inteligente, me tiré hacia al suelo, cansando de todo.

-En serio, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Estoy drogado? ¿Abducido? ¿Violado? ¿Un golpe en la cabeza? – Y ahora que me acuerdo - ¿Dónde estará Jesús-

Me quedé tirado en el suelo, mirando hacia todos los arboles, en especial a uno que era el más grande de todos, en ese, me quedé mirando a la última rama, que tenía una casa pequeñita para pájaros y un nido paja.

…

''Una casa de pájaros y un nido de paja…''

…

-¡UNA CASA PARA PÁJAROS! ¡CERCA DE AQUÍ HAY GENTE!- Grité levantándome bruscamente, pero era extraño, porque el jodido nido se estaba moviendo.

-Eso no es un jodido nido…Eso es… ¿pelo?- Dije levantándome. El nido se estaba moviendo, como si se rascase.

-¿¡Pero qué cojo-WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAADGHASHF!-

**Plaf!**

Y de la jodida rama más alta, del jodido árbol más alto, cayó el jodido humano más rubio del planeta en el montón de paja que había en el jodido suelo, pareciendo así, que mi amigo haya realizado la jodida maniobra de el *Salto del Ángel*.

-Hablando del rey de Roma…- Le dije al venezolano tocándole el pelo.

-Me cago en tu puta madre, y me sobra mierda para toda tu familia- Dijo Jesús un poco molesto quitándose las pajas (humor inteligente) de encima suya.

-Ante todo, ¿has tomado LSD?-

-Que yo sepa las arepas no llevan LSD…-

-¿Entonces no ves un puto bosque no?-

-Eso sí lo veo-

-¿Entonces esto es real?- Dije estrechándole la mano para que se levantara.

-¡Wow, wow! ¡Espera! ¡Nos atropelló un jodido camión, recuerdas?- Dijo levantándose. Pero, ¿estoy muerto?

-Eso quiere decir que estamos, supuestamente, muertos ¿no es así?-

-NPI-

-¿NPI?-

-Ni puta idea-

-Entonces, ¿sientes esto?- Y dejando se sujetarlo, le di un fuerte golpe en *su zambomba*

Punch!

-¡JIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! ¡MIS HIJOS!- Gritó Jesús a punto de caerse de nuevo en el montón de paja, con un tono de voz muy agudo, tan agudo que creo que no recibí sus decibelios.

-Pues mira, sino estamos muertos tenemos varias opciones- Le volví a sujetar antes de que se cayera –Podríamos salir de este bosque, andando a la deriva, podríamos darnos de golpe hasta desangrar para sí comprobar si esto es sueño, o como último recurso, esperar aquí a que vengan los Aliens que nos abdujeron-

-Esperaaasdf… - Suspiró difícilmente Jesús – ¿Aliens? ¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre?- Dijo con las manos hacia delante.

-Hombre, sino, ¿cómo demonios llegamos acá?-

…

-Ermm… ¿magia?- Dijo con las manos separadas a lo estilo Giorgio A. Tsoukalos

-¿Tú eres tonto o te pegaban cuando eras pequeño?-

-¡Já! Eso lo dice el paranoico que cree que nos abdujeron los Aliens-

-Vale, entonces, ¿si hemos venido aquí por culpa de la magia?-

-O… posiblemente, que estar muerto significa estar perdido en un jodido bosque, deambulando por ahí, maldiciendo las almas que nos encontremos…- Dijo moviendo sus dedos como si fuera un esqueleto.

-Espera, ¿Desde cuándo eres tan gótico?-

-Tú no me conoces- Dijo tapándose un ojo con su pelo.

-Tú lo que tienes es un jodido Eevee como cerebro…-

…

-¡Estamos perdidos! ¡Perdirijillos! -Grito Jesús corriendo de mí con la boca abierta y la lengua afuera, y por culpa de que se le haya explotado su última neurona, se metió de lleno en el jodido bosque.

-No jodas, no me jodas…-

-¡Perdiriji…-

**¡Plaf!** Y se dio de lleno en tó l'árbol.

''No jodas, no me jodas…''

…

Después de ayudar a orientar a Jesús de nuevo de donde estaba, por la razón de que cuando se despertó no se acordaba ni de su nombre, nos llevamos casi dos o tres horas andando hacia…

-Esto... ¿A dónde vamos?- Me paraba y me ponía con los brazos cruzados, Jesús se dio la vuelta y me miró algo asustado.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE YO DEBERÍA SABER POR DONDE VAMOS!? ¡YO TE ESTABA SIGUIENDO!-

''Simplemente… Genius nosotros dos''

-¿¡COMO COJONES LO VOY A SABER!?- Le grité perdiendo los nervios.

-Dios, me cago en Dross Rotzank… ¿Y donde hueva estamos?-

-¿¡Y lo dices ahora!?-

''Pues ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco me había parado a pensar en ello, imbécil de mí''

Miré hacia las copas de los árboles, mirando donde entraba los rayos de sol, este lugar es muy extraño, será… ¿el Amazonas?

-Creo que el Amazonas…- Dije todavía mirando hacia arriba-

-Si claro, y ¿Qué hora es?-

En ese momento me distraje, no había pensado que si estaba en el Amazonas, la hora de mi reloj debería estar igual que la hora de Greenwitch. Aunque de todas formas, encendí móvil, miré la ho…

-¡HOLY FUCKING SHIT INCREDIBLE! ¡A QUÍ ME SALE QUE SON LAS SEIS EN PUNTO!- Grité tirando mi móvil hacia el suelo. -¡WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡MI BEBÉ!- Dije volviendo a coger el móvil del suelo y me ponía acariciarlo -¿Estás bien? Muaaakm muachh- Besaba mi móvil por si se había roto o estropeado, mientras Jesús se reía en mi berriche.

-¡Pff! ¡Hahahahahaha! ¿¡Tú bebé!? ¡EQUÍS DÉ!- Se descojonaba como un auténtico psicópata.

''No jodas, no me jodas…''

-No tío, seamos realistas, si restamos el tiempo que salimos de casa hasta mí casha, deberían ser haber pasado… sí, quince minutos.

-¿Y el tiempo que nos llevó atrapar al tío ese de pelo blanco?-

-¿Ah? ¿Te refieres al pelo-blanco? ¿Jonathan Romero? ¿El que le estaba quitando los peluches a su prima pequeña porque lo hiba a vender en una tienda de empeños?-

…

-¿¡TÚ COMO CARAJOS SÁBES TODO ESO!?- Le dije agarrándolo del cuello.

-T-te lo acabo de decir, es compañero mío de mi universidad, me dijo que hiba a vender unos peluches para comprarse la Xbox-

-¡ESPERA! ¿¡ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE NO LE ESTABAN ROBANDO LOS PELUCHES A LA NIÑA PEQUEÑA QUE ESTABA A SU LADO!?- Le dije apretándole más aún el cuello.

-Urgh… e-esa niña erjs… su prijma… aahfsd- Intentaba decir mientras le faltaba el aire.

-¿¡ENTONCES PORQUÉ NO ME AVISASTE!?-

-¡Pero si te lo dije cuando le metiste una hostia y lo tiraste al suelo!-

Y yo me estoy quedando más callaó que un pez. Le solté para que respirara un rato y también porque se estaba convirtiendo en una mora, no, no a una musulmana, ¡una fruta joder!

-Simplemente, eres un *Trolled Troll* de cojones…-

-Jesús… que te follé un pez…- Le dije mirándole en plan psicópata, como siempre.

-Y a ti también. ¡Hosties tú, rima!-

-Ains…-

…

Ya eran las ocho, llevamos andando dos horas y media en medio de la nada, y bueno, nuestra paciencia estaba a punto de convertirse en locura, una locura que creo que, nos estaba afectando mucho.

-¿Sabes la definición de locura? Locura es… hacer la mismas estupideces un montón de veces esperando a… que algo cambie…-

''Corrijo, muchísimo''

-Tú lo que necesitas es una Arepa- Le dije sentándome en una gran roca.

-¡No me jodas con eso, weón! –

-¡No hombre, claro! ¡Estamos perdidos, abducidos o… ¿muertos?! ¡JODER! ¡NI SIQUIERA SÉ QUE NOS ACABA DE PASAR!-

-¡_In my self righteous suicide__…!- _Gritó Jesús dejandose caer bruscamente sobre la tierra, lo que me asustó no fue que esta vez, fue Jesús que sufrió el lapsus. En mi mente hay tres niveles de horror:

Primer nivel: Miedo a Slender-Man.

Segundo nivel: Cinco llamadas perdidas de mi madre.

Tercer nivel: Que Jesús se ponga a cantar *_System of a Down*._

Y justamente, si lo que acababa de ocurrir era el tercer nivel, ya os imaginareís mi cabeza en este preciso momento.

-¿Es que tú no puedes estar tranquilo ni un puto segundo ¡DETUACOJONADAVIDA!?- Ya estaba harto de todo, en un movimiento rápido, agarré a Jesús de su chaqueta y lo puse frente a un árbol.

-¡ESCUCHAME GILIPOLLAS! ¡AHORA TE VAS TRAQUILINZAR! ¡YA SÉ QUE ESTAMOS PERDIDOS EN UN BOSQUE, POSIBLEMENTE MUERTOS, O ABDUCIDOS POR ALIENS!, ¡PERO ME DA IGUAL! ¡ESCUCHAME! ¡AHORA MISMO MI CABEZA ES UN PUTO ROMPECABEZAS! ¡VAMOS A SALIR DE ESTA, JESÚS! ¡HEMOS SOBREVIVIDO A LA GIRA QUE HIZO JUSTIN BIEBER EN ESPAÑA!- Esto último, se lo dije agitando su cuello. –V-vamos a salir de esta, tío…-

Aunque Jesús estuviera en este momento un poco, *colapsado*, su actitud era extraña, tan solo porque estaba empezando a temblar, lentamente, levantó su dedo Índice hacia algo detrás de mí, no sé, pero… me siento algo *observado*

-…-

-Jesús- le susurré al oído –No me jodas que Slender-Man está detrás de mí…-

-¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!-

¿¡Pero qué cojones!? ¿¡Eso era un grito de un minion o qué!?

-P…p-pega…pegas-so… amarilla…-

Simplemente mi cabeza estaba igual que antes, y tengo delante de mí un venezolano, RUBIO, sufriendo un LAPSUS, a punto de UN PARO CARDIACO, y ese venezolano, que era mi amigo, me estaba diciendo balbuceando la palabra *pegaso amarilla*.

-Calmaaa…- Le dije poniendo la mano sobre el pelo.

Y justamente, calma fue lo que me dio la vida.

**¡Crack!**

¿Eso ha sonado a una hoja rota? ¡DECIDME QUE ESO NO HA SONADO A UNA PUTA HOJA ROMPIENDOSE!

-¡UN-PUTO-PEGASO-ATRÁS-TUYA!- '¡La concha!'' Fue lo único que pude pensar antes de que, el rubio, agarrase mi cabeza y girase 180º hacia atrás mía.

''Justamente, en el mismo momento que me rompió tres vertebras''.

Lo que tenía casi a 8 metros escondido detrás de un árbol, era nada más ni menos que…

…

-¿¡QUEPEDAZODEMIERDAHORRIBLETROLLREPULSIVAPROFÁNICAESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?- Grité paranoicamente señalando a ¡UNPUTOBICHOQUENODEBERÍAEXISTIR!

''Vivan los LSDs…''

…

Continuará.

* * *

_¡JODER! ¡SÍ! ¡HE TARDAÓ MUCHO YA QUE ME ROMPÍ LA NARIZ! ¡ATRÁS! ¡PORFAVOR COMPASIÓN!_

_Y ñeeh… la verdad que también tuve muchos, ¡MUCHOS, MUCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISIMOS EXÁMENES! Estooo… no sé yo pero creo que estoy expulsando sangre por el ano._

_Y bueno, ya sabeís, si te gusto dalen a like, favoritos y suscribirse, hasta la próxima, ¡Adios!_


End file.
